ObiWan's Dates
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: When the Jedi Council decides to get rid of the no emotional attachment rule, Obi-Wan dates five different women to see which women he wants to be with. Who will he choose between Siri, Ventress, Dorme, Sabe, or Satine? Short AU story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan silently cursed Anakin as he was walking down the hallways of the Jedi Temple. It wasn't like he wasn't grateful that the younger JedI had just killed Palpatine when he found out that he was the Sith Master, Darth Sidious, but at the same time Anakin's actions had made the Jedi Council realize that it wasn't a bad thing to have emotional attachments and ended up getting rid of the no emotional attachment rule. Ever since then Obi-Wan had been receiving letters from women who wanted to be his girlfriend. Obi-Wan was sure that the same thing would have happened to Anakin if he hadn't already been married to Padme. The younger Jedi also became a father to twins Luke and Leia, so the prospects of him being available weren't that good. Even Ahsoka who had recently became a JedI Knight had a boyfriend, the Clone Trooper Captain Rex.

But Obi-Wan was still very single, so that made him a prime target for women who wanted to have their own Jedi Knight. As Obi-Wan walked into his room he saw Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura walking by while holding hands. As usual his room was filled with love letters from women who wanted to date him. Things were so much easier when we were forced to be single, thought Obi-Wan. He knew that most JedI would disagree with him, but that was how he felt. To his shock even Mace Windu had shown his true views on the rules of no emotional attachment when he started to date Shaak Ti.

"Mail delivery," called Anakin's voice from the other side of the door when he started to knock on the door. When Obi-Wan opened the door, Anakin pushed in a mail cart filled with letters addressed to him. Some to his horror some of them were pink with little hearts on them. There were even some that reeked of some type of perfume. "You're lucky Anakin," muttered Obi-Wan. "I know, I am married to the perfect woman and the father to two perfect little babies," said Anakin. "No, I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the fact that you were rebellious enough to get married before they got rid of the no emotional attachment rule so you didn't have to go through this when they did," said Obi-Wan. "That is true too," said Anakin.

"So what are you going to do," asked Anakin as he picked up one of the letters. "Nothing, I guess," said Obi-Wan. "You don't actually want to stay single forever," asked Anakin as he arched up one of his eyebrows. "Yes…. I mean no… I don't really know," said Obi-Wan as he buried his face into his hands. "Calm down, Master, I have an idea. I pick out a few of these letters and you go out on dates with them. Then you choose whichever date you like the most," said Anakin. "You are a genius," said Obi-Wan. "I have been telling you that for thirteen years," said Anakin as he pulled out a few letters from the cart.

"Alright the first letter of choice is from, Siri Tachi," said Anakin. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at that. When they were younger Obi-Wan had been lovers with Siri, it was quite possible that there was still something between them. "The next letter is from Asajj Ventress," said Anakin as he opened the second letter. "Asajj Ventress," said Obi-Wan as he almost stumbled. "I guess that during all those times that Ventress was trying to kill you, she was really trying to say I love you," said Anakin with a smirk on his face. "Shut up, Skywalker," grunted Obi-Wan.

Anakin then rolled his eyes in disgust when he opened the third letter. "This one is from Dorme Jaffa. She must be using you to get over the fact that she will never have me," said Anakin. It wasn't a well kept secret that Dorme lusted after Anakin. Padme even had to fire Dorme when her plans to get Anakin from her got out of control. "The next lovely lady that might be your soul mate is, Sabe Nabish," said Anakin as he opened the fourth letter. Obi-Wan was pretty good friends with Padme's head handmaiden, who knows where things would with them. "The final woman is the lovely Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore," said Anakin with a slight smirk on his face. Satine was another woman that Obi-Wan had been attracted to when he was younger and they had the same views on many things.

"Well you have five dates with five beautiful women, my work here is done," said Anakin as he started to leave the room. "Where are you going, you need to help me get ready for your dates," said Obi-Wan desperately. "Are you crazy, you want me to spend time getting a desperate bachelor ready for his first dates over spending time with my beautiful wife and adorable children," said Anakin as he left the room. What have I gotten myself into, thought Obi-Wan.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Obi-Wan is going to go on his first date, who would you like to see him date first?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for the positive feedback I have been getting for this fic, everyone has requested for Ventress to be the first date, so Ventress will be the first date, I am going to have a lot of fun with this one and his date with Dorme.

Chapter 2

A couple of days later Obi-Wan was going to meet his first date which was with Asajj Ventress. He was also being accompanied by Rex and Ahsoka in what people called a double date. "Thank you for joining me on this date, to tell the truth I have never been on one," said Obi-Wan. "I thought you said that you were lovers with Siri and Satine," said Rex. "Yes, I was lovers with these women, but I never dated them," said Obi-Wan. "Well that is a bit messed up," said Ahsoka. Before Obi-Wan could respond to Ahsoka's comment, he was tackled to the ground by Ventress.

As to be expected Rex pulled out his blaster and Ahsoka activated her lightsaber. "What are you doing here you Sith Witch," demanded Ahsoka. "Isn't it obvious, I am here to meet my date," said Ventress. "Who would want to date you," demanded Rex. "That would be me," said Obi-Wan weakly. "You never told us that you were dating Ventress," said Ahsoka. "I thought that if I did then you wouldn't want to help me," stated Obi-Wan. Ahoska did look like she wanted to leave, but loyalty to the man that trained her former Master kept her standing there. "Oh, you brought flowers, these are my favorites," cooed Ventress as she picked up a bouquet of delicate pink flowers that Obi-Wan brought for her. To his shock Ventress started to eat the flowers. Ahsoka and Rex looked like they were having a tough time keeping themselves from laughing.

After that the small group decided to go dine at Dex's diner for lunch. As they were walking there Ventress kept hanging off of Obi-Wan like some type of love sick little girl, not one of the most deadly Witches of Dathomir. "You know whenever I was trying to kill you, I was really trying to say that I love you," said Ventress. Damn it, Anakin was right, thought Obi-Wan. "You don't say," said Obi-Wan nervously. "In Dathomir when a woman picks man for a mate she tries to kill him, if he survives the battle that means that they are meant to be married," said Ventress as she batted her eyelashes. "Oh look here we are," said Obi-Wan trying to change the subject.

When they entered the diner they were greeted by Dex who gave Obi-Wan one of his bear hugs. "Obi-Wan, it's good to see you," said Dex. "Back away from my man, I know you want to marry him but he is mine," growled Ventress as she pointed one of her lightsabers at him. "Marry him, he is one of my friends and my best client, there is nothing romantic going on between us. Besides you need to put away that laser sword, this is a family place," said Dex. After that Obi-Wan felt like he wanted to sink into his chair and disappear.

After that the date just kept getting worse and worse. Ventress threw a huge hissy fit when Dex informed her that they didn't serve Mon Calamari especially since it was illegal to serve a species of human intelligence in the Galactic Republic. She also threatened to kill any female that even looked at Obi-Wan, she even went to far as to make a little five year old Twi'lek girl that was only trying to get Obi-Wan's autograph start to cry.

"Ventress, you need to calm down," said Obi-Wan calmly. "Calm down, how can I calm down when every woman has their eye on my future husband," screeched Ventress. "I never said that I wanted to marry you and I don't think that I want to with the way you have been acting today," said an offended Obi-Wan. "You don't want to marry me, if you won't marry me I have the right to kill you," screamed Ventress as she jumped onto the table and activated her lightsabers. At that moment the customers ran out of the diner while screaming that there was a mad woman that was going to kill everyone there.

"Calm down Ventress," yelled Obi-Wan. "Calm down, how can I calm down when my future husband doesn't even want me. I bet you really want Skywalker's little Padawan," hissed Ventress. "Excuse me, but I am a Jedi now and also I am dating Rex," said Ahoska as she also jumped onto the table and activated her lightsaber. "You want to fight me for Obi-Wan's heart, you will lose you silly little girl," said Ventress. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want Obi-Wan, I am dating Rex. The only reason that I am getting involved is because you are scaring everyone here," said Ahsoka trying to sound calm.

After that Ahsoka and Ventress started a pretty impressive lightsaber duel. It was obvious from the start that Ahsoka was the better duelist. But while Obi-Wan was impressed by Ahsoka's skills, he was quite embarrassed about the fact that the duel was drawing quite the crowd. Thankfully the Senate Guards burst into the diner and pulled the duelist apart while they arrested Ventress. "Bring her back here, I want to give her a piece of my mind," yelled Ahsoka. "Don't worry love, I am sure that Ventress will escape and you will have your chance again," said Rex as the Senate Guards dragged away a screaming Ventress. As much Obi-Wan didn't want to believe it he knew that Rex was right. After that experience nothing could be worse than this, thought Obi-Wan. What Obi-Wan didn't know was that his second date was about to prove him wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 3

"This is a strange place to meet," muttered Mace Windu as he was surveying the gym around him. "Maybe Dorme is an athletic type of person," said Shaak Ti in her usual sweet sounding voice. "No, I remember Padme saying that she is the least athletic of all of handmaidens," said Obi-Wan. Because Ahsoka said that had to get ready for the time when Ventress broke out of prison for their rematch, Ahsoka and Rex were unavailable for his date with Dorme. Thankfully Shaak Ti volunteered both her and Mace Windu to go on the date with him. By the look on Windu's face, Shaak Ti had to do a lot of convincing to get him to go along with the plan.

Just then Dorme walked up to them, she looked a lot like Padme but was slightly older looking and not as elegant looking as the young Senator of Naboo. There were a few freckles across her nose and cheeks. She had her hair and pigtails and was wearing a pink dress that had puffy sleeves that Padme would have never been caught dead in. I don't see why Anakin constantly whines about her, she looks harmless, a little goofy looking, but harmless just the same, thought Obi-Wan. "Hello Dorme," said Obi-Wan. "Obi," said Dorme in a tone of voice that Obi-Wan never remember her using when he and Anakin were guarding her from the bounty hunters that were trying to kill her.

"So what do you want to do," asked Obi-Wan. "Don't worry, I have something wonderful planned for us," said Dorme in a really sugary sweet voice as she grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and started to drag him towards one of the rooms of the gym while Shaak Ti and Windu followed them. To Obi-Wan's horror he found himself standing in the gym's shower and locker room. "I wonder what Dorme wants to do here," Obi-Wan whispered to Shaak Ti and Windu. "Maybe she wants to play strip poker," muttered Windu with a smirk.

Dorme's intentions became clear when a very naked Anakin walked out of the shower while drying his hair with a towel. "Hey Master, what are you doing here with Windu and Shaak Ti," asked Anakin before his eyes drifted over to Dorme. "Why the hell did you bring her here, you know that constantly tries to stalk me," demanded Anakin. "I am going to get a lock of your hair and nothing is going to stop me," yelled Dorme as she pulled out a of scissors from her purse. Before anyone could react, Dorme jumped onto Anakin while wrapping her legs around his waist and one of arms around his neck.

"Get this harpy off of me," yelled Anakin as he was struggling to get her off of him. Before Anakin was able to get Dorme off of him, she was able to cut off a huge chunck of his hair. There was a spot on his head that was the size of his fist that had hair that was only light brown stubble. "I have his hair," cried Dorme gleefully as she started to sniff the chunk of hair. This woman is crazy, no wonder Anakin get freaked out whenever someone mentions her name, thought Obi-Wan in horror. If looks could kill, the glare that Anakin gave Obi-Wan and Dorme would annihilated them both. "Remember Anakin, anger leads to the Dark Side of the Force," said Obi-Wan weakly. "Shut up Master, I think that I have the right to mad when you help your date practically scalp me," muttered Anakin as he pulled on a pair of black bower briefs.

Just then the Senate Guard burst into the room and put handcuffs on Dorme, to his horror the Guards also put them on Obi-Wan, Windu, and Shaak Ti. "Why are you arresting us," demanded Windu. "You helped Miss Jaffa break the terms of the restraining order placed Senator Amidala placed on her, according to restraining order Miss Jaffa can't go within one hundred yards of Senator Amidala and her husband Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker," said one of the Senate Guards as they dragged off Dorme, Obi-Wan, Windu, and Shaak Ti. "Never fear my love, our love will never keep us apart," screamed Dorme which caused Anakin to bury his face into his hands.

* * *

"First Ventress and now Dorme, why do you have a talent for attracting such crazy young women," demanded Windu. "In all fairness I thought that Anakin was exaggerating when he said that Dorme was a crazy woman that obsessing over him," said Obi-Wan lamely. Even Shaak Ti who was known as one of the kindest Jedi ever couldn't say something nice about Dorme. "That woman needs to be locked in a insane asylum," said Shaak Ti in a exasperated tone of voice. Dorme was just huddled in the corner still sniffing the chunk of hair she had cut off of Anakin's head.

"Your bail has been paid," said a guard as he walked up with Anakin. Anakin's hair had been cut off and there was only light brown stubble covering his head. "Anakin my love," cried Dorme as she slammed herself into the bars of the prison door. A look of disgust crossed Anakin's face. "I wanted to leave you here, but Padme assures me that you most likely had no idea about what Dorme wanted to do to me. Besides Master, you can pay me and Padme back for busting you, Windu, and Shaak Ti out of prison by babysitting Luke and Leia for the next ten years," said Anakin. The Senate Guard had to restrain Dorme when they let other people out of the room. "What about me," cried Dorme. "Are you kidding, this time you cut off a chunk of my hair, next time you are probably going to try to take some of my fingers," said Anakin.

Author's Note: I am pretty sure that you noticed that I don't like Anakin and Dorme as a couple (the only woman for Anakin is Padme). Also the reason why Anakin was called a Jedi Master is because he killed Palpatine (Darth Sidious) and Ahsoka had just become a Jedi Knight, two things that I am pretty sure would give someone a Jedi Master ranking.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 4

After being arrested for supposedly helping Dorme stalk Anakin, having Anakin mad at for a few days, and being the laughing stock of the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan almost decided against going on his third date. The only person that seemed to not laugh at him or get mad at him right now was Siri, but for some reason something seemed to be upsetting her and she was keeping herself distanced from him while he was in the room. But Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura had convinced him that he should go on his third date which was with Sabe.

As Obi-Wan was leaving the Jedi Temple to meet up with Sabe he saw Ferus Olin. "Hey Obi-Wan, where are you going," asked Ferus. A few years ago Ferus had left the Jedi Order because he had felt responsible for the death of one of his friends. After Anakin killed Palpatine, both Siri and to Obi-Wan's shock Anakin had convinced Ferus to come back to the JedI Order. Now the young man gained his rightful title of JedI Knight. "Oh I am going on another date," said Obi-Wan. "Really, who is the lucky girl," asked Ferus. "She is one of Padme's handmaidens, Sabe Nabish," said Obi-Wan. "Well I hope you have a great time," growled Ferus as he stormed away from a perplexed Obi-Wan. What is his problem, thought Obi-Wan.

* * *

Obi-Wan met Kit and Aayla at a sort of artsy looking café that Kit and Aayla enjoyed hanging out at. When he walked into the building he saw a lot of Aayla's artwork hanging on the walls of the café. When they got rid of the no emotional attachment rule they also decided that a JedI should have the right to pursue other careers along with their duties as a JedI Knight. Aayla showed that she was a very talented artist and had gone on to become one of the most popular artists in the galaxy. "Hey Obi-Wan," called Kit who was sitting over at one of the tables with Aayla. Obi-Wan sat at the table with the hip couple and ordered a cup coffee and a cloud berry muffin.

After Obi-Wan's order arrived, Sabe walked into the café. Sabe looked even more like Padme than Dorme did, but she was no longer a decoy to the Senator of Naboo because she had grown a couple of inches taller than Padme. While Padme wore elegant outfits that were always in style and Dorme dressed in annoyingly cutesy little girl outfits, Sabe on the other hand wore slightly tomboyish outfits. She wore black leather pants, a black tank top, black leather jacket, and black combat boots. Obi-Wan had to admit that outfit showed off Sabe's figure. Enough of Sabe's belly showed for Obi-Wan to notice that she had a belly button ring and there was a diamond stud in her nose. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "She looks cool, I never thought that you would go for someone so hip," said Aayla.

"Hey Sabe, your date is right here," Kit called out. When Sabe's eyes landed on Obi-Wan a confused look crossed her face. But she went over to the table and sat down next to Obi-Wan. "That is such a cool nose ring, how do you think I would look with one," asked Aayla. "Thanks, I have to take it out when I am doing handmaiden duties because they have such a strict dress code. I think that you would look really cool with one," said Sabe.

As the date went on Obi-Wan could tell that Sabe was a very loyal friend to Padme. It turned out that the two young women of Naboo grew up in the same village and had the same birthday. In fact they born at the exact same time and according to the traditions of Naboo when something like that happened it meant that their destinies were tied together. While Obi-Wan liked hearing about Sabe's deep and meaningful friendship with Padme, the other stuff that she Sabe talked about with Kit and Aayla made him feel very out of place. Obi-Wan had never been that hip of a person, in fact some people would have called him lame. But this fact was made even more apparent when he was in the company of the three hippest people in the galaxy.

Just then Ferus burst into the café. "Get your hands off my woman," yelled Ferus. "What are you talking about," demanded Obi-Wan. "Oh Ferus, I am so glad that you are here, I sent you a letter saying that I wanted to start dating you, so when I got a message about someone wanting to date me I thought that it was from you. I was very confused when Obi-Wan came here," said Sabe. "How did you get my letter," asked Ferus as he stared at Obi-Wan. "I honestly don't know, I guess the mail just got mixed up," said Obi-Wan. Ferus just shrugged and walked over to Sabe so he could kiss her on the lips.

It turned out that during his travels between the time he left the Jedi Order and when he came he had met Sabe during one of Padme's missions as a Senator of Naboo. They had fallen in love but they weren't reunited until Ferus had decided to come back to the Jedi Order. When the no emotional attachment rule was gotten rid of Sabe had decided to see if Ferus wanted to date her. While Obi-Wan was happy that he was able to bring two young lovers together, it still embarrassed him that his date had ditched him for a younger man.

* * *

"Didn't you notice that my name wasn't the name that was written on the envelope," Obi-Wan asked Anakin later that day. "I honestly didn't look at the front of the envelop all I did was pick up an envelope and saw the name that was signed on the note. All the notes in that cart should have been notes to you," said an exasperated Anakin. "It's alright but you and Padme are going with me on my date with Satine that is coming up," said Obi-Wan. "Sure, in a few I am going to take Padme to our favorite restaurant for our four year anniversary," said Anakin.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 5

It turned out that Anakin and Padme's four year wedding anniversary was a month after his date with Sabe. It wasn't like Obi-Wan was complaining, it gave him a break from these crazy dates that he had recently. This time he would be with Satine, a woman that he had been lovers with during part of the Clone Wars. He decided to meet Anakin and Padme at the apartment that they shared. Anakin answered the door with Leia in his arms and his five year old adopted son, Galen Marek standing by his side. Galen Marek was a boy that was strong in the Force, his Jedi father was killed by battle droids on Kashyyyk. When the boy was brought to Coruscant, Anakin felt an instant connection to the boy and ended up adopting Galen.

To Obi-Wan's relief Anakin's hair was starting to grow back and had grown a couple of inches, also Anakin had pretty much forgiven Obi-Wan about what Dorme had done to him. Padme was in the living room wearing a seductive, yet elegant black dress. Her long dark brown hair was in a braid and a golden circlet around her head. The young Senator was cuddling Luke in her arms. "Are you ready to go, Angel," asked Anakin as he handed Leia to one of Padme's handmaidens. "Of course," said Padme right before she handed Luke to one of the handmaidens and stood up. Obi-Wan had barely seen Anakin and Padme together since the end of the war because Anakin had his duties as a JedI Master that was part of the JedI Council and Padme was helping get Bail Organa elected as Chancellor of the Republic. So when Obi-Wan saw them together he was struck by the love that Anakin and Padme shared for each other. I hope that I can find someone to love like how Anakin loves Padme, thought Obi-Wan

"Alright Starkiller, it's your job to keep your brother and sister safe, do you think that you will be able to do that," asked Anakin as he looked at Galen. "Yes sir," said Galen as he saluted Anakin like he was a little army officer. "You call your adopted son Starkiller," said Obi-Wan in shock as they were getting into Anakin's yellow speeder. It seemed like every type of vehicle that Anakin had was yellow, Obi-Wan guessed that it had to do with the fact that the star fighters of Naboo were yellow and yellow was also the color of the pod racer that Anakin used when he was child. "Sure, it is just an innocent nickname," said Anakin. Obi-Wan doubted that an innocent nickname would contain the word killer, but as Anakin started to drive to their destination.

* * *

The restaurant designed in the elegant style of Naboo. When they sat at the table they started to wait for Satine. "When is she going to get here, I'm hungry," whined Anakin about an hour later. "I am sure that she will be here soon," said Obi-Wan. "She is a very busy person," said Padme. "That doesn't change the fact that it is very inconsiderate to make us wait when she had agreed to meet us here," said Anakin. Obi-Wan hated to admit it, but Anakin was right.

Just then Satine burst into the room. While she had a slightly frazzled look to her, she was still very pretty. It looked like she had been working up until she came to the date, in fact it was very possible that someone most likely had to remind her about the date or she probably would have worked through the rest of the night. She even had a bunch of data pads under her arms. "Sorry, I was late, but I had a ton of work and I almost forgot about the date tonight," said Satine as she dumped the data pads onto the table. "Finally, I am starving," said Anakin.

While they were eating dinner all Satine could talk about was work. Obi-Wan liked his job as a Jedi, but he didn't want to talk about it every second of his day like Satine seemed to do. I don't remember her acting like this, thought Obi-Wan. But then again the only time he spent with Satine was during the mission were he had to protect her when he was a Padawan, during missions that had to do with the Clone Wars, and when they were making love to each other, but he usually left her in the morning. So Obi-Wan didn't really know much about Satine at all.

When the food came to the table Satine comlink started to go off. After Satine said something into the comlink she jumped up and started to run off. "Sorry, but I have to leave because I have a very important meeting that I need to go to," said Satine as she was sprinting out of the room. "Tough break man," said Anakin. Obi-Wan then started to bang his head on the table. "Poor Obi-Wan, we can go home if you like," said Padme. "No I don't want to ruin the first wedding anniversary that you are able to celebrate in public," said Obi-Wan as he stared to pick at his food.

When Obi-Wan got back to the Jedi Temple, he started to trudge to his room. At this point Obi-Wan felt like he was ready to give up on dating all together. "Hey Obi-Wan, when is our date," said Siri as she ran up to him. At first Obi-Wan was about to tell that he had given up on dating, but he didn't have the heart to when he saw the hopeful look on her face. "How about next week," said Obi-Wan. "That would be wonderful," said Siri right before she hugged him.

Author's Note: I couldn't do anything too bad to Satine because I actually like her character, so I just made her into an extreme workaholic. To tell the truth I like Obi-Wan with either Siri or Satine. Next chapter will be Obi-Wan's date with Siri. Also did anyone notice that I Galen Marek (Starkiller) from Star Wars the Force Unleashed series in this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does.

Chapter 6

"Trust me, a picnic is the perfect date. It helped me get Padme," said Anakin cheerfully as he stuffed homemade food into the basket. Thankfully Anakin was top notch chef, because Obi-Wan didn't know the firs thing about cooking. "I have to say that I thought that Satine was the girl for you, the both of you seemed really close during the Clone Wars," said Anakin. "I guess I didn't know her as well as I thought I did, besides I have been pretty close to Siri ever since we were kids. Did you know that I almost left the JedI Order for her," asked Obi-Wan. "Really, I guess that means you can never lecture me about what happened between me and Padme," said Anakin. "Why do you think I never told you about Siri," said Obi-Wan as he gave Anakin a pointed look. "Whatever, here is your basket. You better knock Siri off her feet because I don't want to see you be a perpetual bachelor, no one should die alone," said Anakin as he shoved the basket into Obi-Wan's hands. Even though Anakin was sometimes arrogant and cocky, he also cared deeply about the people he loved.

Obi-Wan went to meet Siri at the front of the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan felt his jaw drop slightly when he saw Siri. She was wearing a lovely sleeveless white sundress. She wore her blonde hair down and it went slightly past her shoulders and a white flower was placed in her hair close to her ear. Instead of the typical boots of a JedI, Siri was wearing some white slippers. "You look lovely," said Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Kenobi. You don't look half bad yourself," said Siri which caused Obi-Wan to blush. "How does a picnic sound," asked Obi-Wan as he showed her the picnic basket. "It sounds wonderful," said Siri.

It didn't take them long for Obi-Wan to find the park that Anakin had told him about, it was a lovely park that looked like something from Naboo. What is the deal with Anakin and Naboo, thought Obi-Wan. But to his horror Obi-Wan saw that they weren't the only couple here. They had been joined by Ahsoka, Rex, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, and Aayla. All of the sudden Anakin and Padme arrived with Luke, Leia, and Galen. They must be here to make sure I don't screw up, thought Obi-Wan.

"You set me up, Anakin. Everyone is here because you want to see me crash and burn," said Obi-Wan as he stormed up to Anakin. "It's not that at all, we are your friends and we want you to be happy. At first it was only going to be our dates and my family. But everyone wanted to help because they saw how upset you were by each date," said Anakin who sounded slightly hurt. "I'm sorry Anakin, I am just really worried about how this date will turn out," said Obi-Wan. "Don't worry, just act like yourself. Besides now that I see you with Siri, I have decided that she is really the woman meant for you," said Anakin with a slight smirk on his face right before he joined his family.

The date was wonderful, but Obi-Wan kept worrying that something would go wrong. "Oh look Obi-Wan, you brought our favorite wine," said Siri as she pulled out bottle and a couple of goblets. How did Anakin know what to do, thought Obi-Wan in shock. "Here let me," said Obi-Wan as he took the wine goblets. To his horror right after Obi-Wan opened the bottle of wine, it slipped from his hands and caused a huge red stain on Siri's dress to appear. Oh no, that will never get out of her dress, thought Obi-Wan in horror. "Here, I am so sorry," said Obi-Wan as he pulled off his hooded robes and handed them to her "It's alright, Obi-Wan. It is only a dress," said Siri as she pulled on the hooded robes. Throughout the date, Obi-Wan kept worrying that he ruined it, but so far nothing else caused Siri to want to end the date.

* * *

That night Obi-Wan led Siri back to her room. "I had a really great time Obi-Wan," said Siri. "Really even though I poured all that wine all over you," said Obi-Wan. "I told you it was nothing, it is only a dress. I am just so happy that we got to have such a wonderful date with all of our friends. To tell the truth I was starting to get worried when I saw you dating all those women, I thought that you had moved on," said Siri sadly. "It was just a silly plot of Anakin's, if I had been smart I would have realized that I still love you," said Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan didn't know why it took him so long for him to realize this, but he was still in love with Siri and he hoped that she felt the same way too.

"You really love me, I have always loved you and I was afraid that you stopped loving me," said Siri. "I don't think that I have ever stopped loving you, it just took me a while to realize that," said Obi-Wan right before he kissed her on the lips. Obi-Wan was kissing Siri, he felt thankful about Anakin pushing him into going through this crazy dating scheme. If he didn't he never would have gotten back with Siri. He just wasn't going to tell Ankain, the poor young Jedi Master was arrogant enough already.


End file.
